Dom Santiago
"You should join. Maybe I will too; to impress that girl next door..." :— Dominic Santiago to Marcus Fenix Dominic "Dom" Santiago is an eight year old boy living in Tyrus with his older brother Carlos , and parents Eva and Eduardo . He is Marcus ' best friend and is the deuteragonist in both films. He is voiced by Savannah Lough . Personal Background (2.0) Dom spends a lot of time following his older sibling's footsteps, and generally serves as the "annoying little brother" role to the family. Not nearly as hyperactive as Baird, but often silly, Dom is more of a coward compared to Carlos. Carlos and Dom are both friends with Marcus, and often invite him over for dinner. Dom will try to help his dad with his car, but politely gets turned down and goes to look over the fence at the new neighbors instead, where he sees Maria at her house. One day at dinner, Eduardo starts discussing joining the army with Carlos and Marcus; Dom expresses that he'd be worried, but Carlos tells him he shouldn't worry. Dom overhears Eva on the phone with Adam and discovers Marcus' mom has gone missing. Afterwards, Marcus spends a few weeks at the Santiago's house. Dom has become friends with Maria, where Carlos teases him about her being Dom's girlfriend. After Carlos and Marcus sign up for the children's project, Dom decides to do the same to impress Maria, as long as Marcus would stay by his side. After recruitment (2.0) Dom arrives with Carlos and Marcus, but is later on separated from Carlos by Davis and Bernadette to Dom's disdain. Dom and Marcus are both assigned to Delta Squad, along with Minh Young Kim , Michael Barrick, Anthony Carmine , and Tai Kaliso . Initially the squad was to be ran by someone else, but hence Bernadette Mataki and the other eldest members were reassigned, the job was sent to no other than Major Victor Hoffman . Dom and Marcus usually end up sticking together most of the movie, while the rest of Delta would normally scatter around the base with other friends. Anthony Carmine would apparently follow Marcus and Dom every now and then, but sometimes they'd kick him out of their group merely because he was younger and got on their nerves, however it was mostly Baird that didn't want Carmine around. Marcus and Dom eventually meet Baird and Cole , where they're told to stay away from the Chevy Brothers- especially Alex . While Dom shows disdain to Baird for the most part, Marcus appreciates the company as he isn't nearly as irritating as Carmine, albeit Dom could disagree. Dom spends a lot of time with Marcus and the others in Delta, and tries his best to ignore the Chevy Brothers trio and Baird. He and Marcus are eventually shown the Sugar Shack, where he later realizes it's not a place he wants to associate himself with. Dom, however feels that Marcus should spend more time with Anya , and insists that when they're older they could fall in love. Later, Hoffman pulls Dom in private and tells him that Carlos had died from blowing up a bridge in combat. Dom breaks down shortly after, running off to be alone for a while on the base until Marcus later confronts him and consoles him. A ceremony is held a day later, where Dom is given the Embry Star that Carlos earned for his heroism, which he later gives to his parents for the short time they're together again. Personality Dom is easily intimidated, and was reluctant to have anything to do with the army. He was convinced to go by Marcus, but mostly wanted to go to impress the young neighbor girl Maria. Appearance Dom is a tan male who stands at about 4'7", with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes. In the original film, his hair laid flat and he had black eyes. Notes *Dom seems to worry a lot more in the original film. *In the original Gear Babies, it doesn't seem like Dom has a father figure like Marcus. Likewise inn 2.0, both of their fathers are canonically present. *Dom serves more as comical relief in 2.0. *Dom shares even more disdain toward Baird and the Chevy Brothers in 2.0. *In the original film it was implied Dom and Maria were never neighbors and that they never met. *In 2.0 Dom seems to be very attracted to girls for his age, and often worries about impressing them. *In the original film Dom seemed to get annoyed when Marcus would see Anya. However in 2.0, he wishes she and Marcus could talk more. * Dom can be seen drooling for a quick moment in the second segment of 2.0. Memorable Quotes * "It's that girl! What should I say to her!?... You like jazz?" * "Shut up! She's not my girlfriend, she's a friend!" * "Oh my god we're cool?..." * "Hey! That's a pretty girl down there! I bet she's dating one of the Hanover Cougars!" * "Name's Dom. Ehehe, yeah, mhm. We're pretty badass to come here, ain't we?" * "I'll take the water. What? Someone had to break the ice?" * "That's deep, bro. Deep."